


【POT/YF/不二周助2020生賀】Love in 啾 Side 幸村精市

by tomoki508



Series: 幸不二 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoki508/pseuds/tomoki508
Summary: ＊不二周助2020年生賀＊OOC有，不適者請右上紅色逃生門對是不二生賀。大家沒有看錯。
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke
Series: 幸不二 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649446
Kudos: 7





	【POT/YF/不二周助2020生賀】Love in 啾 Side 幸村精市

1.

幸村精市撿了一隻鳥。

那天他見精神好一點，從病房跑到小公園散步，在石椅坐下，正瞇著雙眼休息，在微風吹過樹葉的沙沙聲之間，夾雜著小小的吱吱聲，那細小，似是悲鳴的聲音吸引了幸村的注意力。

就像是他脆弱的身體中發出的虛弱而不能忽視的聲音。

循著聲音找去，幸村在樹下的草地上發現了那只棕色的雛鳥，連眼都沒張開的雛鳥怕是從鳥窩中掉出來了，瑟瑟發抖著，張開了嘴發出細咽，似是預見了被拋棄的命運。

「還好你遇到了我。」把雛鳥揣在懷內，幸村正式成為鳥主。

3.

雛鳥很快就被陌生的氣味征服了。幸村一開始還不知道該拿甚麼去餵牠，總不能讓他堂堂立海大部長天天去扒開樹葉撥開雜草給一只他也叫不出品種的小鳥抓蟲——要是在自家也許可是在替盆裁除蟲時給小鳥抓些大餐。

可是他現在是在醫院。

拜託立海大的他們？真田還不嚷著「太鬆懈了」然後把鳥丟出去，然後柳就在一旁勸說「弦一郎這鳥養大後肉質鮮美的機會率是85.87%

棕色羽毛隨著越長越圓潤的身型變淡，閒來無事時拿著手機滑動，查了很多資料，也沒有得到答案，甚至在鳥類愛好者的論壇註冊了帳號爬了不少文，積了不少積分吸收了相關知識後再發帖求助——反正他住院的時候也沒有甚麼可以做的。

然而也沒有明確的回覆，甚至收到了私訊讓他把這只看起來是新品種的鳥賣給他。

幸村果斷地登出帳號再把論壇從瀏覽器中永久移除。

5.

小鳥很討幸村的喜歡。喜歡得替牠造了一個小窩，讓那只不能再回到屬於牠的世界中自由飛翔的雛鳥留在他身邊——他還是很民主的，小窩所在的窗邊沒有關上，總是留下一條細縫，小鳥想走的話，隨時可以從四樓的窗飛出去。

前提是雛鳥在被他撿到前就已經學會同類翱翔天際的技能⋯⋯的話。

也許是因為那是一只很安靜的鳥，也或許是因為小鳥總是不願張開眼，永遠瞇瞇眼的樣子就像一只開心快樂鳥，對著他微笑，跟他打氣。

有一次幸村看到雛鳥叩起了切原送來的盆裁中掉下來的花瓣回到小窩中。

幸村那天小憩醒來得比較早，心情不錯他眼睜開了細縫，就看到幫他清理窗台的小精靈偷偷地工作的笨拙動作——還沒有走得很穩的小鳥叼著花瓣在不大的窗台上扭著尼股，一顫一顫，歪歪人斜斜的向後跳著，向左扭兩下，再大步往右拐回去，這樣兩輕一重的動作把花瓣偷偷地挪到窩中，再滿足的一屁股坐上去。

「噗⋯」那笨拙的扭動實在可愛得好笑，幸村沒忍住笑噗嗤出聲。

「啾⋯！」被發現做了壞事的鳥驚恐地回頭，幸村馬上調理呼吸，把眼皮合上。

雖然不知道為甚麼作為房間的主人撞破了圓滾滾的好事還要裝睡，但幸村覺得那鳥很有人性，能聽懂他的話一樣。

花瓣莫名奇妙會消失始於某天他對著落花嘆息的下午後。

至此，幸村的素描本中開始多了小鳥的素描。

7\. 

幸村第一次對雛鳥伸出手，是一個月色過份漂亮的晴朗夜空，室內的燈早已關掉，在住院層內，任何夜間打開的電燈都帶有不詳的意味，所以幸村總是早早關燈。這晚月色正好，把不大的病房內部點亮得很。

「喂。」坐在床沿，幸村注視著在月色下把亞麻色的羽毛曬得染上一層白金柔光的一糰輕聲喊道。

下午跟醫生的長時間會面暫定了治療方案，先是藥物控制不了，再來幸村也有斬草除根的意思。決定了動手術的日子，是在關東大賽決賽前夕⋯也許在動完手術後可以去看比賽。

也有無法看比賽的選項。

縱然知道風險，幸村還是選擇了除根——把網球從他的生命中奪走，那跟奪走他的生命沒有兩樣。

下決定時，甚麼是沒有跟父母商量過，也沒有多想。

直到回到病房，對未知的𢣷怕才把他的淚水逼出來。

他無聲的啜泣，從來沒有人有死而復生的經驗，沒有人能告訴他死亡是怎樣的感覺，那個世界，他只有從故事中的認知，而不是經驗之談。

小鳥拍著小翅膀，叼起了花瓣飛到幸村肩上。

掦起未豐的羽翼，替他抹去淚水，叼起淡紫色花瓣撫過他雙頰。

小鳥就只是靜靜地待在他肩上，來回練習了兩次飛行，歪歪斜斜地送了兩次面紙。其餘時間都是在幸村的肩上，就像告訴他，有牠在，你可以放心盡情的哭。

不知為何，委屈一下就上來，幸村哭得更兇了。

悲傷過後，直到晚上，幸村有種微妙的感覺。

不確定他所想是否現實，他開口輕聲叫喚。

在悠閒在地曬著著月光的雛鳥拍拍翅膀，好像有飛起來，一秒？用了一秒的時間轉身面對幸村，歪起了頭⋯？

雖然不知胖到這個樣子的鳥到底有沒有頭，但在幸村看來那張鳥臉有扭曲了一點，姑且算是歪了一下吧。瞇起的眼形成的細線比先前短了一些，似是不解他為甚麼會對牠伸出手一樣。

眼角的笑意加深，他現在確定這幼鳥是通人性的了。

「過來吧？」最後一個語音落下，幸村就覺得手上有甚麼柔軟又溫暖的重量，圓滾滾的一糰就安坐他手心，毫不客氣。

看起來還懂人話。

小爪子不知用了甚麼方法藏了起來，總之在幸村手上的，只有柔軟與蓬鬆兩種感覺——媽媽特地送過來的珊瑚絨毛毯也沒有這微小的重量來得舒服。

是怕爪子爪傷他吧？「是只很溫柔的小鳥呢」，幸村捧起了雛鳥，將牠放到月色中繼續曬月光。

9.

「啾。」小鳥輕輕地回應他一聲單音。

「你真的很神奇呢，看到你心情就莫名的冷靜。」就像被和熙暖風吹過，煩惱悲傷都被撫平。

「啾。」

一人一鳥就這樣來回對話。

「有時我會覺得你就是人變的呢。」像是自言自語的話到了重點。

「⋯⋯⋯」沒有得到回應。

幸村也在一瞬間被震驚得說不出話。

一雙清澄的藍寶石在月華下閃閃發亮，幸村坦承，那是他看過最漂亮的藍色。

月色下閃閃發亮的冰藍色與他對視。

靜謐得好像能聽到從手上傳來微小脈動的聲音。

「⋯⋯啾。」

最終還是小鳥先回過神來，輕輕地回了一聲。

11.

幸村實在很喜歡那只偶遇的雛鳥。

喜歡得為牠取了名字。出院時還帶回家，把那隻品種不明，嫌棄蟲子只吃素，有辣吃得更來勁把生葵啄得喀吱喀吱作響，又胖得不可思意的胖鳥帶回家供養（？）。

「本來取名是肥啾的，可是牠生我氣了，只好叫牠小周了。」

後來，他是這樣跟不二介紹小鳥的。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝（幸村篇 上篇 完）＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

2.

幸村精市覺得自己得了的可能不是急性神經根炎，而是精神病。

有可能是住院太久，長久抑壓到精神出問題了。

4.

每當他入睡後不久，他都能覺得身體無比的輕鬆。他能在夢中來到一另一個空間——正確而言是另一個房間，他正在被房間的主人抱在手心中，反映吹風機馬達轉動率的低頻聲比暖風更快拂過他每一寸神經。

鼻腔傳來淡淡的蜂蜜牛奶香味，然後頭頂像是被甚麼又滑又柔韌的東西掃過。是那個人的手指，靈活的摸過他全身，確定他乾透了，才把吹風機關了。

期間幸村嘗試抬頭想看看這個人，但只能看到線條優美的⋯下巴。

之後幸村可以確定那個人的鼻尖在他的頭頂嗅了幾下，要是他醒著他一定笑著用不帶髒字去罵那人變態，可是他現在在做夢。

見鬼，都感到那人的鼻息了，鬼才做夢。

不過他不討厭，濕潤的暖息掃過，還有室內播放著的輕爵士樂都讓他有些安心的感覺。

所以⋯幸村精市，變態的到底是誰。

在心內默默吐槽自己同時，他聽到了一把很乾淨的聲音：「好了，羽毛都乾了⋯先看看，今天就屈就你跟我一起睡了囉，抱歉不能該你睡窗台上睡，小仙的刺會扎到你⋯明天才能請姐姐幫你找一個乾淨的小窩呢。」

說完幸村又被他捧在手心，平穩地放到床上旁臨時搭建的軟毛毯上。

幸村伸長了脖子，才看到一個不高的男孩，他脖子上還掛著毛巾，把從亞麻色濕髮髮尖滴下的水滴吸收，他把吹風機拔走，輕輕帶上了門，幸村覺得他小心翼翼得就像房間有客人不想打擾他們一樣。

不到一分鐘，隱弱有吹風機的聲音從隔壁的溶室傳出。

幸村仔細的打量著房間。

6.

到了第二晚，幸村才能確定他不是神經病，而是⋯在入睡後會變成一隻鳥⋯到底是變成了一隻鳥還是意識進入了一隻鳥中幸村不想考究。

總之，在他入睡後就能夠成為那隻被不二撿回家的鳥——在兩次後他搞清楚了鳥是怎樣來的：不二家附近來了一隻爭地盤輸了的流浪貓，幸村現在所在的藍鳥在被貓老大襲擊前被路過的不二救了下來，為此，不二手背添了幾道新傷。

小鳥也正式進駐不二的房間，在貓老大離開這個區域之前，不二都不放心讓他出去。

而那個不二，正是青學的天才，不二周助。

舒舒服服又乾乾淨淨地在不二房間定居下來，幸村一直以來都引以自豪，接受能力高的優勢就出來了——在進駐不二家的第二個晚上，幸村已經提早睡覺時間，早早來到不二的房間，打量房間的裝潢起來了。

幸村不得不承認一點：不二的品味不錯，就只是仙人掌以外的植物幾乎為零這點不行。

8.

再經過幾天，幸村覺得要是有機會，他一定要跟不二交朋友。

米色系的家俱很合他口味，在書桌前溫習或寫作業時會放些輕音樂，集中精神時能讓幸村聯想到苦行僧的模樣，只是他很少會高度集中精神，就跟平常笑瞇瞇的他很少會睜眼一樣。

有幸成為不二特地用電腦搜集資料的主角讓幸村心情不錯，對他這只外來鳥不二算是很好的了：他每次進入不二房間時面前總是會擺放一個小碟子，放上一小塊水果。

要怎樣才能讓不二給他的小碟子上放上烤魚呢？

幸村盤算著。

直到某天某藝術鳥在蘋果上雕刻了一尾魚，然後叼起了幸村精市前無古人後無來者的大作——畢竟沒有人能跟他一樣變成一隻雀再作畫——來到不二肩上。

「噗，你這是⋯原來你喜歡吃魚？」不二被他逗樂了，輕笑後拿出手機對著那塊氧化了的蘋果一陣狂拍。

「啾！」我就說果然是不二，能夠知道我的意思。真田一定把那塊蘋果保存到能放進博物館還沒能明白他的意思。

翌日幸村提早就寢，再美滋滋的飽餐了一頓烤魚——他特地用氧化部位做成燒烤過的效果，不二果然是天才，腦迴路跟別人不同。

10.

某一個周末，幸村難得的睡了個午覺。

那天不二帶著他出去散步，順便餵貓。

不二的肩上他已經覺得不夠了，幸村拍著翅膀飛到不二頭頂窩著。算是報了第一天報到時被揉了頭頂的仇。

「哎呀，怎麼今天就想待在頭上了啦，肩上不好嗎？」

扭頭。「啾！」當然不好！在肩上隨了會被頭髮拂到之外，還會嗅到那陣讓我心跳加速的香氣⋯

說得待在頭頂就嗅不到一樣。

「下來啦⋯哎哎哎別抓，好好好今天待在頭上。」相處下來，幸村對不二摸得還算是滿透了，對自己喜歡的人事物是無限的包容，護短到街知巷聞——雖然是從柳的資料中得悉過，但真正見識到明明知道你是誰還故意叫錯名再一臉無辜地道歉然後架起毫無殺傷力的純良臉請問你是誰的場面後，幸村就知道不二會對他好。

因為他敢肯定自己在不二「喜歡」的清單上。

到了公園，不二拿著兩個貓罐頭輕輕地敲打，附近的小貓聞聲而至，不二就蹲下來，將罐頭一字排開，打開罐頭，與乾糧混合起來。

圍著不二褲管又蹭又抓的野貓們在不二說了一聲「好了。」後，便乖乖地奔向大餐。

眼尖的不二發現了貓老大，幸村也注意到了不二怎可能沒看到。

特地準備了另一份餐給貓老大，不二拿著湯匙，輕輕地敲打著碗邊對牠打招呼。

餓壞的貓老大小心翼翼地走近，再往盤子內的食物仔細嗅著。

「呵呵，沒有放辣了，安心吃吧。辣味這種人間滋味怎能浪費在給貓老大你下教訓的身上呢。」不二這樣說著的同時把幸村從頭上抓了下來，護在手心：「以後不可以再欺負牠了，知這嗎？不然又芥末大餐囉。」

那天晚上幸村嗅到了烤魚的香氣。

那天晚上，幸村吃到了加了魔鬼辣椒七味粉的烤魚。

辣味上湧時幸村覺得喉嚨都要燒起來了，他直接在醫院醒來。

「呼⋯不二可還真恨啊⋯」灌了三大杯水還是餘辣未清，幸村腦袋在飛快的掃過柳的資料⋯⋯不二好像怕⋯⋯

呵，有了。

翌日幸村又提早睡覺。

他自覺地坐了在由美子要喝的蘋果醋前——不二總會拿有小鳥坐在前面的飲品。

看著不二倒地的一刻，幸村瞇起了眼，就同被不二投餵的流浪貓們吃飽睡足們的饜足模樣同出一徹。

12.

一個天昏地暗的日子，不二比平日回家的時間要晚。

濕溚溚回家後取了罐頭跟乾糧，傘也不打就出去餵貓了。

幸村想著，這樣的日子還能持繼多久？他快要動手術了，可能動手術後這種聯系便要斷開。

幸村的心情不是很好，他下午才因為未知的未來而沮喪了一場，想著來到不二房間能聽點音樂又或者聽聽不二的聲音讓心情好一點，誰知他來到不二房間的時候不二早就睡下了。幸村只得在不二身邊窩好。

在不二枕邊閉目休息時感到不二的鼻息越來越熱。

笨蛋，是發燒了？

果斷地找到不二的手機，上面那幾條來自同一發件人的訊息先被幸村忽略掉，他啄了幾個訊息把由美子吵醒好讓不二得到照顧後，在由美子離開的空檔，幸村打算再啄了一個假條傳給手塚讓他圓滿功德。

『我希望你收回部活時那句話。』

『真正的你，到底在哪裡？』

『除名的事不要再想了。』

難怪不二反常⋯⋯

14.

幸村沒有想到的是，這世上能導盲的物種有那麼多，連鳥也能當起導盲鳥來。

還要讓一隻剛動過手術的鳥來當。

想想也不對，動手術的是人，不是鳥⋯而且人家好歹也是被自家的後輩所傷，也有好好地教育了一下切原⋯

勉為其難的給你當個導盲鳥算是替切原報恩好了。

要怎樣從他身上討回來好呢？

哎哎哎快要牆到鏡子了！

「啾啾！」

還是專心的當只導盲鳥吧！

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝（幸村篇 下篇 完）＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 不二生日快樂！
> 
> 不二生日賀文我寫的是幸村！我就說我發出來會被揍的了：P  
> 既然不二生日寫的是Side幸村⋯那是不是會有Side不二呢？
> 
> 希望上下篇之間的畫風突變沒有嚇到大家ww
> 
> 希望大家看得開心：P
> 
> 再次，不二生日快樂！
> 
> 謝謝看到現在的各位，我們下次再見！


End file.
